


Breakfast

by kitausu



Series: Ian and Mickey Drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things will probably never be how the used to be, but this is enough for Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Mickey wandered out to the kitchen of the small apartment he shared with Ian and smiled. This was the third morning in a row where Ian had gotten up and had breakfast in the kitchen. At first Mickey had worried this was another high but the changes were gradual and Ian’s psychologist, Mary, assured him these were the meds finally kicking in after a month.

“He sunshine, how you doin’ this morning?” he asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

“I’m good, actually. Not great or anything, but…better?” Ian smiled a little at his own confusion.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Ian cleaned his throat nervously, “Actually, if you aren’t working would you want to go for a walk?”

Mickey hid his grin behind his breakfast bowl. This was the first time in over a month that Ian had even mentioned going anywhere that wasn’t an appointment with Mary. He knew he shouldn’t get too excited by an uncontrollable warmth was spreading through his chest.

He put his bowl down quickly and headed for their room, “Yeah man, let me get my shoes and some pants.”

Ian laughed, “You can finish your cereal Mick.”

Mickey looked uncertain, standing in his boxers and looking between the bedroom and the kitchen. Ian reached for his hand pulled him back to the counter, “Come on Mick, eat.”

“Alright, alright. I’m eating,” he tried to sound grumpy but he couldn’t fight the grin when Ian leaned forward and they shared a sugar and milk laced kiss.

Things weren’t back to normal, they probably never would be. But this, sharing these good moments with Ian, they were enough.


End file.
